


The First of Many Things

by AncientCovenants



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Andrew is Good at Lying, But Not to Lorenzo, Dating, M/M, Mundanes are Helpful, Or Trying To...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: He's due at Lorenzo's tonight. He's going to be late.





	The First of Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> A repressed Shadowhunter dates a flamboyant Warlock.
> 
> I can't be the only one who can't decide if this describes Malec or whatever we're calling Lorenzo and Andrew.  
> (What *are* we calling them btw? This story's the first in a series but I need a name for it...)
> 
> I want them to be different. They're not Alec and Magnus, they're Andrew and Lorenzo. They're different. Their story, their journey shouldn't just follow some cookie-cutter template.
> 
> Anyway, this is the intro to, not only the story, but the series. Chapter two will tentatively be up by sometime next week. Work is eating me alive...

* * *

Andrew Stephen Underhill had a _date_.

It wasn’t like this was his first date.

He’d _dated_.

Discreetly.

Back when being gay and being a Shadowhunter were seen as being mutually _exclusive_.

But ever since Alec Lightwood had left his female fiancée at the altar and, instead, kissed a man at his wedding, things in the world of Nephilim began to change.

Maybe it was because said man was a Downworlder, a Warlock even, or maybe it was because the man in question was Magnus Bane…

But, suddenly, seeing someone of the same sex wasn’t a big deal anymore.

Andrew came to New York.

He tried dating.

It didn’t really work out…

His dating pool was rather limited…

Mundanes were off limits. And besides Alec and himself there were no other gay Shadowhunters at the New York Institute.

Which left him with Downworlders.

He hooked up with a werewolf.

And a mundane with the Sight.

And that was it.

Maybe a handful of relationships in all.

And now… he had a _date_.

With a man.

A _Downworlder_.

A _Warlock_.

A High Warlock.

_The_ High Warlock [of Brooklyn].

Andrew Stephen Underhill had a date with Lorenzo Rey.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, not much action happened in this chapter but just wait until you see what I have planned next...
> 
> While you're waiting, I'd love some feedback... and some help.  
> What is Andrew and Lorenzo's couple name? (I'm kinda glad they didn't name Underhill Stephen because Stephenzo reminds me of a Greek dish and Lorphen sounds like a medication.)  
> If you can, please leave a comment with your answer.
> 
> Some options are:  
> Lorew? (Lorenzo and Andrew? Looks awkward if you ask me...)  
> Andrenzo? (Andrew and Lorenzo? Bit of a mouthful but it sounds powerful...)  
> Andrey? (Andrew and Rey? Cute but kinda weird mixing a first and last name like that...)  
> Reyhill? (Rey and Underhill? It works, I just feel like last names are so impersonal...)  
> 


End file.
